Fever
by Ryleigh Hayle
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are studying. Well... they *were* studying until a certain song causes Blaine's mind to wander... My interpretation of what follows the "Roxy" scene from S03E05 'The First Time" ***ENJOY*** Another 'Adam Klaimbert' inspired fic...


**Fever**

"Mmmm god! Roxy music makes me want to build a time machine, just so I can go back to the seventies and give Brian Ferry a high five."

Blaine had been dancing around his bedroom for the last twenty minutes. A stack of textbooks and notepads were lying piled on top of the nightstand next to his bed where Kurt lay on his stomach, closely watching Blaine's every move.

Blaine was wearing a simple white T-shirt and impossibly tight red jeans.

Kurt loved those jeans.

Well… _he'd_ never be caught dead wearing them, but he loved those jeans on Blaine.

The boys hadn't exactly _finished_ their homework before Blaine's mind began to wander and he'd jumped out of the red leather armchair next to his bed, leaving his messenger bag all but forgotten as he switched on his iPod.

He'd flipped through several different playlists, not entirely certain what he was in the mood for before setting the device on shuffle.

So far they'd heard everything from Christina Aguilera and Katy Perry (_much _more Katy Perry than Kurt would have preferred) to Michael Jackson and even a few Broadway classics.

Kurt had chuckled when the Roxy music had first started playing. The look in his boyfriend's eyes was adorable.

He was like a little kid on Christmas morning.

Kurt would never say it out loud, but he secretly _loved_ Blaine's youthful exuberance.

The way a single song was enough to make him jump up off the bed and start dancing without a care in the world; it gave Kurt an overwhelming feeling of love and devotion towards the goofy, curly-haired boy in front of him.

Sometimes Kurt wished _he _were more spontaneous and fun.

"Do you think I'm boring?" Kurt wasn't even sure if he'd meant for the words to actually slip out of his mouth.

"Are you crazy?" Blaine asked with a laugh. "You're the single most interesting kid in all of Ohio."

His voice deepened as he continued his rhythmic routine, completely in sync with the instrumental music, which was still audible in the background.

Kurt pushed himself up from where he lay, until he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs tucked underneath him, slightly off to the side.

"I mean like…_Sexually_." He said awkwardly.

Kurt didn't notice the slight slip up in Blaine's dance moves.

_Whoa, what?_

"I mean, we are playing it very safe by not granting our hands visas to travel south of the equator."

"Well, I thought that's what… _we_ wanted?" Blaine said. He gestured towards Kurt as he spoke, while still dancing.

It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"It is." Kurt said doubtfully, while carefully avoiding Blaine's gaze.

Blaine's eyes narrowed mischievously.

_What is this new tone in your voice Mr. Hummel?_

"I'm just wondering" Kurt asked, still carefully avoiding Blaine's watchful eye, "Have you ever had the urge to just rip off each other's clothes and get dirty?"

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing.

As excited as he was to hear the words stumble out of Kurt's mouth, he didn't want to appear dumbfounded, so he quickly said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Uh yeah. But that's why they invented _masturbation_…" Blaine's eyebrows raised on his forehead as he unnecessarily annunciated the last word in his sentence.

_Okay… in retrospect… that may not have been the most appropriate thing to say at that moment…_

Kurt's eyes widened. He intentionally averted his gaze from his still dancing boyfriend and pulled the collar of his sweater away from the pale, white porcelain skin of his neck.

"It's so hot in this room." He said, feeling his face and neck grow warm. He could only imagine how red he was turning. "Could we… Could we open up a window?"

"Hey, I'm serious!" Blaine said with a grin. He finally stopped dancing and moved towards the bed. "We're young. We're in high school."

He jumped up onto the bed and crawled over to where Kurt was sitting

"Yeah, we have _urges_, but whatever we do, I want to make sure that you're comfortable." Blaine said softly, placing his hand on Kurt's back. "So that I can be comfortable." He placed his own hand onto his broad chest and leaned into Kurt.

"And besides," He said in a sultry voice, "Tearing off all your clothes is sort of a tall order."

"Because of the layers?" Kurt shrugged.

"Because of the layers." Blaine confirmed. He leaned in and placed both hands on the sides of Kurt's face before crashing his lips onto his boyfriend's with an accentuated '_muuuuah'_.

He pulled back and gazed into the gorgeous glasz eyes of his boyfriend.

Blaine could never get sick of staring into those ocean blue eyes.

It was like stargazing on a warm summer night.

The pair of teenagers sat staring at each other for several seconds, both lost in the depths of each other's love and affection until the Roxy music ended and a new tune blared out from the speakers on the black iPod dock.

Blaine was immediately yanked out of his trance and his eyes opened wide.

"Oh my god!" He exclaimed, jumping off the bed. "I completely love this song!"

Kurt shook himself. Blaine's transition from gooey eyes to all out goofiness had taken him by surprise.

He listened to the music coming from the iPod but was unfamiliar with the song.

The music was nothing remotely close to anything that Kurt would (_ever_) choose to listen to, but he couldn't help but find his body moving just slightly with the electric-sounding beat.

Blaine stood on the multi-colored rug, facing Kurt, and let his shoulders sharply sashay in complete synchronicity with the heavy beat of the music. His eyes were wide and mischievous and housed an excited twinkle. His right eyebrow was raised in a high arc, creating a perfect triangle of thick, bushy, dark hair.

He was smirking.

Kurt knew that smirk. It was the one that Blaine wore when he was up to no good.

Kurt watched the production with a grin plastered on his face before Blaine strutted over to his dresser, swinging both his hips and his shoulders in such a way that Kurt found his face growing warm once again.

Blaine grabbed a bottle from the dresser and held it in his hand like a microphone, spinning around around just as the lyrics of the song began.

The sudden look that had appeared in Blaine's eyes sent chills up Kurt's spine.

_If sex could be personified…_

_**There he goes**_

Blaine's voice sounded gruff. Kurt had never heard this tone before.

He liked it.

_**My baby walks so slow**_

Blaine pointed to Kurt as he sang the opening line, then he slowly maneuvered his fingers to symbolize 'walking away'. But his lust-filled gaze remained fixed on Kurt.

_**Sexual tic-tac-toe**_

Blaine tilted his head slightly, and brought his pointer finger down in front of him in a wide finger wag, agonizingly slowly, but still completely in sync with the music.

_**Yeah I know we both know**_

_**It isn't time, no**_

Blaine's voice was so deep and _sexy_ when he shook his head theatrically from side to side that Kurt couldn't help but gulp.

And his eyes.

_Oh god… those eyes._

_**But could you be m-mine?**_

Blaine pointed at Kurt once again, but this time the purely sexual stare was gone, replaced by a flirty, playful smile and a wink that sent another round of chills creeping up Kurt's spine.

_Aaaaand I'm pretty sure I have a new favorite song…_

Blaine strutted towards Kurt, who still remained fixed in his position on the bed, completely in a state of shock.

_Who are you and what have you done with my dapper little bowtie-wearing Blaine?_

When he was only mere feet away from Kurt, Blaine began swinging his pelvis dramatically with each step.

The sexy look was back.

And Kurt didn't mind a bit.

_Never mind… This version of Blaine is okay too…_

_**We'll never get too far**_

_**Just you, me and the bar**_

_**Silly ménage a trois, sometimes**_

Blaine was only inches away now, and he teasingly reached towards Kurt, but instead of touching him, he tossed his makeshift microphone on the bed and expertly untied the brown and white leopard print scarf that had been tied around his boyfriend's neck.

Surprised, Kurt looked down at the bottle that was now lying next to him on the bed.

_Wait… is that a bottle of… lube?_

Kurt's face turned an even darker shade of red. But he couldn't help but notice the slight twinge he felt in his trousers.

_Why did I find that so… hot?_

_**Would you be m-mine?**_

Blaine playfully wrapped the scarf around the back of Kurt's neck once and pulled himself closer, bringing Kurt's face in towards his chest.

_**Would you be m-mine?**_

Kurt couldn't breathe.

But it didn't have anything to do with the scarf that was still wrapped haphazardly around his neck.

_**Would you be m-mine?**_

_Well, not directly._

Blaine's voice shrilled throughout the bedroom and Kurt was thankful that there was no one else home at the Anderson residence.

If someone were to walk into this room right now…

_**Oh baby, light's on**_

_Oh my god, Blaine. What has gotten into you?_

_**But your mom's not home**_

_Thank god YOUR mom isn't here! There's a bottle of lube on the bed!_

_**I'm sick of laying down alone, hey**_

On the word 'hey', Blaine dropped down to the floor suddenly, resting on his haunches for only a fraction of a second before slowly (and incredibly _sexually_, Kurt might add…) slipping back up to a standing position, swinging his hips side to side and fanning his free hand towards his face.

_**With this fever, fever, yeah**_

_Jesus, it's getting even hotter in here…_

_**My one and own**_

Kurt was melting. Blaine looked so…

His brain lost its ability to formulate any type of logical thinking when Blaine closed his eyes and sensually ran his own fingers down his neck and chest, all the way down to his groin where they lingered for a few seconds too long to be classified as innocent.

_**I wanna get you alone**_

_Holy shit._

_**Give you fever, fever, yeah**_

In sync with the music, Blaine began dramatically thrusting his pelvis in slow motion towards Kurt, who was one breath away from hyperventilating. His face had become a shade of deep crimson that Blaine had never seen before and he kept fumbling with the collar of his sweater.

The grin on Blaine's face stretched and the twinkle that had taken up residence in his eyes doubled when he saw how hot and bothered Kurt had become.

_I might have to go into private performance mode for Kurt more often…_

_**There it goes**_

_**You stole my soul and so**_

Kurt couldn't pry his eyes away from Blaine, who had sunk down to his knees in front of where Kurt sat, looking up at him with the deepest look of both … _desire and hunger_… that Kurt had ever seen.

_**'Cause, sweetheart**_

_**No-no-nobody a-kno-kno-knows me**_

_**Or can find**_

Blaine once again stood up, approached Kurt and slowly and painfully began to unbutton Kurt's knee-length sweater, all the while singing along with the erotic lyrics. When he reached the last button, he pulled the light fabric off Kurt's shoulders, with his eyes never leaving Kurt's for even a fraction of a second.

_Oh those honey-hazel eyes._

_**Time to be m-mine, mine**_

Blaine tossed the sweater across the room, where it landed on a shelf in his bookcase, knocking over a polo trophy and causing a loud crash.

Kurt's eyes widened, but he couldn't pry them away from the sight in front of him.

_**Lets get inside your car**_

_**Just you, me and the stars**_

_**Kind of ménage a trois, sometimes**_

Blaine knelt back down on the floor on his knees.

Without his lust-filled gaze leaving Kurt's for even a second, he erotically slipped one of his fingers in his mouth and sucked on it for several seconds before pulling it out with an obscene '_pop_.'

The look on his face was almost enough to make Kurt faint.

_Oh my sweet Jesus… Where is this coming from?_

Blaine smirked, obviously catching Kurt's reaction before he ran that same finger down Kurt's chest tantalizingly slowly in a curling pattern until he reached the waistband of Kurt's trousers.

_**Would you be m-mine?**_

Blaine glanced up at Kurt from underneath his long dark eyelashes and grinned, momentarily skipping a few of the lyrics.

_**Would you be m-mine?**_

Blaine wiggled his eyebrows deviously, the naughty smirk never leaving his face.

_**Would you be m-mine?**_

Just when Kurt was certain that he was going to lose his mind, Blaine teasingly pulled away, stood up and turned around so his back was facing his boyfriend. He began dancing again, erotically thrusting his pelvis and looking back over his shoulder at the boy he loved with a look of pure and hot desire etched into his features.

_**Oh baby, light's on**_

_**But your mom's not home**_

_**I'm sick of laying down alone, hey**_

Again, on the word 'hey', Blaine dropped to the floor, only this time, with his back to his boyfriend. When he stood up, he backed closer to Kurt while swinging his hips gracefully side to side.

_**With this fever, fever, yeah**_

_**My one and own**_

Kurt anxiously re-positioned himself on the bed so he was sitting right on the edge, only centimeters away from where his boyfriend had begun thrusting his pelvis back and forth, causing his perfectly rounded _(not that Kurt was looking at it…)_ ass to swing closer and closer towards him.

_**I wanna get you alone**_

_**Give you fever, fever, yeah**_

Which each word that Blaine sang, he moved almost inappropriately closer to where Kurt sat rigid on the side of the bed, until his ass rubbed up to Kurt's legs.

_**Yeah yeah yeah**_

Blaine wiggled his ass to the beat of the music, silently asking for Kurt to spread his knees.

_**Yeah yeah yeah**_

Kurt spread his knees.

_**Yeah yeah yeah**_

Blaine smiled as he inched his way back towards Kurt until he could feel his ass connect with the inside of Kurt's thighs.

_**You burn me, burn me up**_

_Oh my god Blaine, how is it even possible for you to move your hips like that?_

_**Baby yea, yea**_

Blaine pressed his ass further back, grinding into Kurt's pelvis with each word he sang.

_**Baby you're mine**_

Every

_**Baby you're mine,**_

Single

_**Mine,**_

Word.

_**You're mine**_

Kurt had felt himself growing hard long before Blaine had closed the gap between them. His face flushed and he could almost feel his neck turning a new shade of red. He longed to reach out and touch…

_**Oh baby, light's on**_

Then Blaine seductively looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend. His gorgeous hazel eyes were wide with excitement and seduction.

Kurt almost lost it right then and there.

_**But your mom's not home**_

_Oh, Blaine._

_**I'm sick of laying down alone**_

Kurt couldn't resist the temptation any longer. He desperately reached his delicate hands out and slid them up and down Blaine's upper back and shoulders. When he could feel Blaine lean into his touch, he pressed his neatly manicured fingernails deeper into the taut skin underneath Blaine's T-shirt. He could feel the firm muscles of Blaine's back and shoulders under the thin layer of clothing.

_Too many clothes._

Kurt was coming undone.

_**With this fever, fever, yeah**_

Blaine continued to roll his ass around, mere inches from Kurt's groin; it was as though he was teasing him, so close, but not quite touching.

He'd never had a lap dance before. He hoped he'd get another one soon.

_**My one and own**_

_This is way better than studying._

Kurt leaned further into Blaine, effectively closing the gap between his own hardness and the cleft between the round mounds that was Blaine's perfect ass and they began thrusting into one another.

_**I wanna get you alone**_

_Fuck, this is so hot. _

Just when Kurt thought he couldn't possibly become any more aroused, Blaine turned around to face him. His eyes were almost black with lust and his left eyebrow was arched up on his forehead, as if asking '_Are you ready for this_?'

_**I got this fever that I can't sweat out**_

_Yessssssss, I'm soooooo ready…_

_Oh, god Blaine. You're killing me._

Blaine climbed into Kurt's lap, straddling his waist and began slowly thrusting his crotch into Kurt's.

Instantly upon the contact, Kurt felt his breath catch.

He was suddenly very aware that he was not the only one who was aroused.

_**Oh baby light's on**_

_Oh my god, I can feel his…_

Kurt sat on the edge of the bed dumbly, not knowing what to do with his hands, until he felt Blaine reach out and grab both of them and guide them to Blaine's hips, effectively pressing themselves even closer together.

Kurt's breathing was becoming ragged. He closed his eyes and dissolved into the deep heat that was building in his abdomen.

_OOhhhh God… _

Kurt's eyes popped open in surprise when Blaine slowly led Kurt's fingers further south until they were pressing into his tight round ass cheeks.

But the look of pure ecstasy that was etched into Blaine's face washed away any hint of reluctance.

Blaine was incredibly turned on. His eyes had drifted closed and his mouth was hanging slightly open, with tiny whimpers of pleasure seeping past his lips.

Kurt had never seen anything so beautiful.

_**But your mom's not home**_

After several more deep thrusts, even though the almost-drunken haze that had overtaken him, Kurt could suddenly feel the all too familiar sensation of heat boiling inside his abdomen, but his lips couldn't form a coherent sentence. His mind was so far gone at this point; with Blaine still pressing into him, that he'd lost all form of communication.

_**I'm sick of laying down alone**_

_Oh god Blaine, I think I'm gonna…_

_**With this fever, fever, yeah**_

He felt Blaine release his fingers and slide his hands down his rib cage, lower and lower until they rested on his own hips.

_Fuck Blaine. I want you so bad right now._

_**My one and own**_

Kurt mindlessly arched his back into the feeling of Blaine's hands as they travelled even further south, until they came to rest on his ass.

_Now Blaine. I want you to fuck me right now._

_**I wanna get you alone**_

Blaine closed his eyes, leaned closer into Kurt, and allowed his fingers to press deeply into the softness of Kurt's ass cheeks, cupping them and squeezing them in a way that made Kurt feel like he was going to explode.

_Blaine? Please… I need you RIGHT NOW._

_**Yeah give you fever, fever yeah**_

Kurt and Blaine continued to frantically plunge their hips into each other, with their hands fiercely grabbing for any additional contact, and each thrust bringing them closer and closer to the edge of oblivion.

_Blaine? Please… I'm soooo turned on… _

_**Give you my f-f-fever my f-fever**_

"Kurt?"

_**Give you my f-f-fever my f-fever**_

_Fuck me Blaine. I need you inside me right now._

Kurt couldn't breathe.

He needed Blaine.

He needed to feel his boyfriend press inside of him, and envelope him in his warmth.

He needed him now, before it was too late.

He was so close.

"Ugghhhh" The sounds that slipped from Kurt's lips were completely unintelligible.

_**Give you fever, fever, yeah**_

"Uh, Kurt?"

_**Give you fever, fever, yeah**_

The dance music suddenly cut out. There were no more electric beats or heavy rhythms.

But wait… there _was_ still music playing…

It sounded… soft… and light…

"Kurt, Are you alright? You look kinda… _weird…_ right now… Are you in pain or something?"

Roxy music…

_Oh my god. You have got to be kidding me._


End file.
